Wolf's tears
by Sakamoto Ayumi
Summary: Si seulement, si seulement il n’était pas venu. Le visage, l’unique visage au monde que j’aurais voulu oublier, son visage, ses yeux noisettes, sa peau diaphane, ses longs cheveux châtains voletant légèrement…Non. Je n'étais pas prêt à la retrouver.
1. Silence

Cette fic se place entre les tomes deux et trois. Ne les ayant pas sous la main, il y aura sûrement d'énormes différences par rapport à l'original. Les puristes sont prévenus !

Note **: **A mon Jacob, que j'ai perdu d'une manière étrangement semblable. Tu me manques.

**Chapitre 1 : Silence**

« Je t'aime. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un immense et tendre sourire. Je sens le poids que je portais sur mes épaules descendre, puis disparaître. Je suis si près, tellement près du but…

Le ciel s'assombrit. J'ai beau avancer, je ne parviens pas à rattraper mon retard. Je sais ce qu'il va se produire, pourtant je suis paralysé, incapable d'agir. Je vois la créature sortir de l'ombre, saisir délicatement mon idéal par gorge, et y planter ses crocs luisants de venin. La colère, la haine m'envahie, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Je sens la sueur perler, puis couler le long de mon corps.

Edward Cullen relève vers moi son visage, et sous les hurlements de ma Bella, il braque ses yeux rouge sang vers moi, et sa gueule béante s'élargit en un rictus immonde, découvrant sa dentition enduite de sang. Il rit.

Je n'ouvris pas les yeux immédiatement. La pluie martelant les carreaux des vitres de ma chambre me suffit pour comprendre que j'étais désormais pleinement réveillé. Mon lit était détrempé, j'eus un instant le doute de m'être oublié comme un môme, mais finalement, j'écartai cette idée. Péniblement, je cherchai un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joue avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de ma petite chambre. Je me redressai difficilement et la tête me tourna un instant. J'avais enfin daigné ouvrir les yeux : il faisait encore nuit noire, et dehors c'était par bourrasque que la pluie venait s'écraser sur la maison. Je sortis de ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Je me doutais que mon père savait très bien que j'étais réveillé, j'avais dû gémir et couiner pendant toute la durée du cauchemar. Je soupirai et avalai un grand verre d'eau glacée. Bien entendu ça ne me rafraîchirait en aucune sorte, c'était juste histoire de me calmer. J'hésitai un instant sur la conduite à tenir, et décidai finalement d'enfiler un bermuda et de sortir.

Le vent sifflait à m'en rendre sourd. Les pins ployaient sous les éléments et la terre était gorgée d'eau. Cette nuit-là, c'était Quil et Paul qui étaient chargés de monter la garde. Depuis que les Cullen étaient revenus…- Mon cœur loupe un ou deux battements – depuis qu'_ils _étaient revenus il nous était désormais inutile de surveiller la ville, ou plus précisément _sa _maison – cette fois, il me sembla n'entendre que lui vrombir dans ma cage thoracique -. A cette pensée, le terrible visage du vampire qui peuplait mes rêves me sauta à la figure. Mais, l'habitude aidant, je suppose, je ne sursautai plus.

J'avais renoncé à prendre ma forme de loup pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était Sam qui me l'avait demandé. Je nuisais gravement à la cohésion de la meute en les bombardant ainsi de mes idées noires et de mon désarroi. Alors je restai sur le qui-vive, attendant que l'un d'eux vienne me chercher, m'appelle à l'aide, quitte à supporter mes pensées.

Car j'étais totalement seul, dans un univers où je me retrouvais coupé en deux. Et je n'appartenais totalement ni à un camp, ni à l'autre. La seule chose certaine est que je haïssais les vampires probablement infiniment plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je les haïssais pour m'avoir pris mon humanité, mon avenir, mes choix. Je les haïssais pour me _l'_avoir pris, _elle._ Bien entendu, je n'étais jamais retourné à Forks même. Je n'en avais pas la force. J'avais trop peur de voir Charlie avec le visage tendu et pâle, me racontant qu'_elle _avait disparu. Je ne supporterais pas de savoir, malgré le fait que j'en étais conscient, qu'elle avait été tuée. Traité ou non, j'aurais volontiers utilisé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon essence pour l'en empêcher. Et pourtant, chaque nuit je me retrouvais face à _elle, _impuissant devant ses choix et sa douleur. Et chaque matin je devenais un peu plus fou.

J'atterris sur la plage de la réserve. L'aurore commençait à pointer son nez, mais je n'en voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas d'un autre jour. Pour moi, tout n'était qu'une seule et interminable journée, qui n'était écourtée ni par le sommeil, ni par le crépuscule. Les vagues étaient toujours aussi puissantes, mugissant et s'écrasant sur les rochers. Je ne me risquai pas à descendre totalement sur le sable. J'étais trop faible pour nager si j'étais emporté, et la meute pouvait avoir besoin de moi. Du moins était-ce ce que j'espérais. Ils étaient désormais tout ce qui me restait. Pourtant, même en en étant conscients ils me rejetaient. Je n'étais ni loup, ni homme. Mais j'allais devoir faire mon choix.

« Bonne balade, fils ? »

J'opinais du chef. Mon père m'accueillait comme toujours, c'est-à-dire comme si de rien n'était. Il savait. Depuis le début. Peut-être avait-il eu un espoir lors de _leur _départ que je serais sauvé. Peut-être, comme moi, y avait-il cru. Mais désormais il ne restait que la pure, simple et stricte vérité. Une réalité qui était immuable. J'avais perdu.

Billy me servit une énorme assiette d'œufs au bacon grillé accompagnés de toasts dégoulinants de beurre frais. Un petit déjeuner sur lequel je me serais autrefois rué pour l'engloutir sous le regard médusé et amusé de mon paternel. Mais comme chaque jour depuis…un certain temps je m'assis devant le plat sans grande conviction. Je goutai subtilement à une bouché sous l'œil critique de mon père qui me mit un bon coup dans l'omoplate. Un coup qui ne me fit pas broncher mais le fit, lui, grimacer.

« Vas-tu enfin de décider à avaler quelque chose, Jacob Black ? »

Je ne répondis pas à l'invective et me contentai de poursuivre mon déjeuner. Probablement dépité, mon père s'en retourna à ses occupations. Alors que je m'enfilais une nouvelle bouchée, je _le_ sentis pour la première fois depuis ce qui me sembla des lustres. Edward Cullen était à la frontière du territoire Quileute. Et il était seul.

Ni une ni deux, je sortis de nouveau de la maison, cette fois en trombe. Un mélange de sentiments qui m'étaient inconnus tambourina à mes tempes. Je courus plus vite que jamais vers le lieu d'où l'odeur répugnante de charogne pourrissante provenait. Devais-je prévenir les autres ? Non, après tout le vampire était seul, il ne pourrait pas m'inquiéter. Malgré tout, son peu d'estime pour ma puissance me renfrogna : il pensait probablement être de taille à me vaincre, ou au moins à me contenir seul. Il se rendrait rapidement compte à quel point il avait tord. Je briserais et laisserait son cadavre se reconstituer à jamais afin de mieux pouvoir le re-démembrer ensuite.

L'odeur se fit de plus en plus forte, et alors qu'elle devenait insupportable, je vis sa silhouette se dessiner parmi les arbres. Son corps de pierre, son visage sombre et fermé de mort étaient offerts à ma barbarie. Mais je voulais d'abord savoir pourquoi il était là, même si je me doutais que les nouvelles qu'il apportait ne pouvaient être de bonnes nouvelles.


	2. Murmure

Merci : A carlane pour sa review !

**Chapitre 2 : Murmure**

« Bonjour, Jacob Black. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Voir son faciès, ici, dans le monde réel me semblait presque relever de l'hallucination. Ses deux prunelles dorées ne cherchaient pas à me scruter mais plutôt à trouver l'approbation qu'elles cherchaient. Je savais qu'à cet instant il se refusait à lire en moi. Je dardai sur lui un regard impatient. Je voulais qu'il accouche maintenant, histoire d'en finir. Je connaissais déjà le contenu de ses propos, je me moquais de la forme. Alors pourquoi hésiter ? _Il_ m'avait déjà tout pris.

« Je voudrais discuter avec toi, si tu le permets. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Je savais qu'il était l'heure pour n'importe quel étudiant d'être en cours. Mais les Cullen n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Le beau temps les empêchait d'aller suivre les classes. C'est la raison pour laquelle _elle_ n'était pas avec _lui_. Le vent avait en effet chassé les derniers nuages alors que je revenais de la Push, et s'ils persistaient, le soleil avait fait une timide apparition. Il perça un instant la voûte des arbres, me montrant le vampire sous son vrai jour : un être froid et plus dur encore que la pierre. Mes instincts se braquèrent immédiatement, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne voulais pas me dévoiler devant lui. En réalité, j'avais trop peur que mon cauchemar ne devienne réalité : j'avais peur d'avoir perdu le moyen de recouvrer ma véritable forme.

Au début, j'en eu presque mal à la gorge. Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Ma voix me parut fausse, rauque et mal assurée. Seul un mince son, un murmure traversa la barrière de mes lèvres :

- Quoi ?

- Je suis navré de t'importuner ainsi, mais je devais de parler. De Bella.

Entendre à nouveau son nom m'arracha un faible gémissement, mais je suis certain qu'il le perçut – mon cœur semble s'arracher à ma poitrine -. Les buveurs de sang étaient tellement doués pour déceler ce qui faisait mal chez chaque individu. Il me scruta un instant, peut être pour savoir si j'allais m'enfuir à cette annonce, mais je tins bon. Je me contentais d'observer avec grand intérêt une araignée qui grimpait sur une branche morte. Il y eut un silence. Il me parut interminable. J'attendais.

« Elle ignore que je suis ici, en vérité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait souhaité que je te rencontre. Mais il m'est apparut bon de le faire tout de même. Tu sais que Bella souhaite devenir l'une des nôtres. Je sais que, comme moi, tu juges que c'est une mauvaise chose. Je viens te demander de l'aide. J'ai besoin de tu reviennes auprès d'elle.

Comprends-moi bien : je ne fais pas cela par plaisir, ni par perversion. Je le fais uniquement pour elle. Avec toi, elle a appris à aimer les plaisirs simples d'une vie normale. Tu es son seul contact réel avec le monde…humain. A mes côtés, elle juge la vie de ma famille idyllique et je crois qu'elle refuse de se rendre compte de tous les mauvais côtés que peut posséder une telle existence. Et même maintenant que tu as…changé...tu restes bien plus humain que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Je voudrais que tu lui montres, Jacob Black, à quel point être en vie est magnifique, et à quel point, sans le savoir, elle tient à sa propre vie. A quel point mourir à 18 ans serait une erreur.

Que penses-tu de ma proposition ? »

Je marquais un long temps d'arrêt. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, pourtant bien plus sensibles qu'autrefois. Un vampire, un _Cullen_, me demandait, _à moi_ de lui faire une faveur ? Le monde extérieur avait-il tellement changé en si peu de temps ? Je serrai les poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Malgré tout le mal que je m'étais donné à effacer ce sentiment, je _l_'aimais. Pas d'imprégnation, pas un truc de loup. La seule chose qui me rappelait que j'étais encore en partie humain. Et cette chose, si précieuse, il me demandait d'y renoncer. Je levai péniblement les yeux au ciel, mais le soleil avait de nouveau disparu derrière la ramure des arbres. Ils papillonnèrent un instant, alors que le trou que j'avais à la place du cœur me rappelait sa joyeuse présence. Mais la sangsue se permit de rajouter :

- Si tu ne le fais pas par égoïsme, fais-le pour elle. Je sais que tu t'opposes à ce qu'elle disparaisse. C'est la seule façon de lui faire renoncer à ça.

- Egoïsme ? Qui est égoïste ici ? Celui qui a retapé la vieille carcasse de la copine, ou celui qui l'a lâchement abandonnée pour ensuite venir se traîner à ses pieds et lui réclamer pardon ?!

- Je sais que tu me hais. Que tu voudrais que je m'efface à ton profit. Mais je te l'ai dit, je le répète : je resterai auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me renvoie.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, _Cullen_. Tu ne sais rien d'elle, ni de moi. Et je refuse. Tu n'as qu'à te démerder de cette situation tout seul. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si elle a cette idée en tête. _Et ne t'immisce pas dans mes pensées !_

- Je tenais juste à savoir si tu pensais ce que tu disais. Je suis désolé de la peine que tu as pu ressentir, mais pense seulement un instant à ce que tu perdras le jour où elle renoncera à la vie.

La rage s'était emparée de moi. Ma voix était encore hésitante, mais chacun de mes mots avaient plané dans l'air comme une menace de mort. Mais à qui étaient-ils destinés ? A ce vampire, à moi-même ou bien – j'arrêtai de respirer – à _elle_ ? Etais-je trop borné, comme autrefois, pour voir à quel point _elle_ avait besoin de redescendre sur terre ? Allais-je encore _la _faire souffrir ? Allais-je briser le serment que je _lui_ avais fait, alors que j'étais encore humain ?

- Nous aimons Bella d'une façon très personnelle, mais cela ne change rien au fond, au fait que nous partageons pour elle une même affection. Nous ne serons probablement jamais amis, mais je voudrais l'avoir été, afin qu'ensemble nous puissions la rendre heureuse. Cela me blesse de l'admettre, mais tu as une place, trop grande peut-être, dans son cœur. Tes mots la toucheront. C'est du moins ce que je veux croire.

- Tu mens. Elle ne peut se transformer sans l'aide de l'un d'entre vous. Il suffit de le lui refuser. Elle restera près de toi, elle ne te le reprochera même pas !

La forêt tournait autour de moi. J'ai cru que, finalement, j'allais flancher, perdre une nouvelle fois face à lui et à ses discours ridicules sur l'amitié. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que celui qui m'avait tout pris était capable de me proposer quelque chose d'aussi malsain.

Mais je ne pouvais laisser arriver une chose pareille. Je ne pouvais _la_ laisser partir sans _l_'avoir vue, sans avoir tenté une dernière fois de _la_ garder près, tout près de moi. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je les essuyais rageusement d'un revers de coude. Comme il devait me trouver pitoyable.

Incapable de me décider, je lui tournai le dos et commençai à revenir sur mes pas. La réserve, mes frères, il me les fallait, maintenant, ou j'allais m'effondrer. Je me moquais désormais qu'il lise dans mes pensées. Comme il n'ajoutait rien, je tournai lentement la tête tout en poursuivant ma route.

Il avait disparu.

Je mis un temps certain pour revenir. Les membres du clan s'activaient, il était probablement déjà tard. Je m'arrêtai un temps afin d'observer la vie. Chez moi. Etais-ce vraiment ce que je désirais ? Quel était mon vœu ? Tout semblait si paisible, hors du temps, ici. La sagesse, les traditions qui je méprisais tant étaient le pilier de cet équilibre. Sans elles, nous aurions été fondus dans la masse, nous aurions perdu notre essence. _Mon_ essence. Je savais quelle était ma place ici, mais plus à l'extérieur. Quel était mon rôle ?

Je me pris douloureusement la tête entre mes mains, laissant jaillir à flot mes larmes trop longtemps retenues. Si seulement, si seulement il n'était pas venu. Le visage, l'unique visage au monde que j'aurais voulu oublier, _son_ visage, _ses_ yeux noisettes, _sa_ peau diaphane, _ses _longs cheveux châtains voletant légèrement…

Non. Je n'étais pas prêt à la retrouver. Je devrais déjà me retrouver moi-même.


	3. Soupir

A toi.

**Chapitre 3 : Soupir**

« Je t'aime. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un immense et tendre sourire. Je sens le poids que je portais sur mes épaules descendre, puis disparaître. Je suis si près, tellement près du but…

Le ciel s'assombrit. J'ai beau avancer, je ne parviens pas à rattraper mon retard. Je sais ce qu'il va se produire, pourtant je suis paralysé, incapable d'agir. Je vois la créature sortir de l'ombre, saisir délicatement mon idéal par gorge, et y planter ses crocs luisants de venin. La colère, la haine m'envahie, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Je sens la sueur perler, puis couler le long de mon corps.

Edward Cullen relève vers moi son visage, et sous les hurlements de ma Bella, il braque ses yeux rouge sang vers moi, et sa gueule béante s'élargit en un rictus immonde, découvrant sa dentition enduite de sang. Il pleure.

Mes paupières se soulevèrent brutalement. Quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était ni mes joues enduites de larmes, ni mon souffle heurté. Ce n'était ni la détresse insondable de mon cœur, ni la colère qui grondait au fond de mes entrailles. C'était _lui_. La conversation de la veille m'avait bien plus alarmé que je ne l'avais pensé. Maintenant, il la tuait _avec regrets ?_ Je serrai les poings. Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, comme toujours. Mais malgré la pénombre, je vis clairement l'état dans lequel je m'étais mis : les draps déchirés, les coussins éventrés. De quoi mettre de bonne humeur mon paternel qui passait déjà une bonne partie du budget familial à l'achat de vêtements de rechange. Au milieu de ce chaos, la table de chevet non plus n'avait pas survécue : brisée en deux, elle s'était effondrée, étalant sur le sol de ma chambre la fameuse collection de bouquins que je m'étais achetée afin d'avoir de nouveaux sujets de conversation avec _elle._ Mon cœur s'arracha à nouveau de ma poitrine et je me saisis des bouts de papier rageusement avant de les balancer par la fenêtre. Ils atterrirent dans la boue dans un horrible bruit de succion.

J'entrepris de nettoyer en silence mes dégâts. J'ignorai qui était de veillée pendant la nuit, et je ne voulais rencontrer personne, surtout pas de membre de la meute. Malgré mes efforts, l'immense sac poubelle que j'avais dégotté se retrouva plein de débris, et je dus songer à le sortir. Evidemment, les ordures de la réserve étaient communes, il me faudrait donc traverser tout le terrain. Ce dont je n'avais vraiment, vraiment aucune envie. J'abandonnai donc mes déchets sur le perron, priant pour que mon père ait d'autres trucs à jeter dans la journée.

Je laissai mon lit en plan et, voyant que l'aube n'allait plus tarder, je me décidai à prendre un petit déjeuner. J'avais du mal à croire que la faim m'était revenue, mais vu tout le bordel que j'avais mis pendant la nuit, je devais avoir besoin de récupérer. Je remerciai mentalement Sam de m'avoir donné l'ordre de ne plus me transformer. Je ne pouvais pas désobéir à une interdiction directe de l'Alpha, et cela m'avait évité de saccager la maison entière, à plusieurs reprises. J'attrapai un paquet de céréales au chocolat et me les fourrai systématiquement dans la bouche en regardant le vide. A mon retour hier, je n'avais rien fait de précis. J'avais tourné dans le salon, puis m'étais installé avec mon père pour regarder un de ces jeux télévisés débiles. Mais lorsque le présentateur avait posé une question sur le dernier film Dracula, j'avais été forcé d'aller prendre l'air. J'étais retourné sur la plage, où les vagues avaient enfin eu le bon sens de se calmer. J'aurais eu tout intérêt à faire de même, mais je bouillonnais. J'étais resté assis, là, comme un idiot, pendant toute l'après-midi. Je n'étais même pas parvenu à avoir une pensé cohérente. La conversation vampirisante tournait sans cesse dans ma tête et me rendait chaque fois un peu plus dingue. Je ne voulais à aucun prix aider une de ces sangsues, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de constater de _sa_ mort me hantait, que je ne voulais pas laisser cela se produire. D'un point de vue totalement stratégique, ce serait une erreur de laisser le traité établi avec les Cullen être détruit alors que d'autres buveurs de sang, avides d'humains ceux-là, rôdaient. Il était inutile de se disperser alors que nous avions un ennemi commun.

Evidemment, dès que je m'étais enfui après ma dernière conversation avec _elle –_ les larmes me montent aux yeux et mon ventre se tord – toute la meute, puis la tribu avait été au courant de ce qui allait se produire. Sam m'avait demandé des explications mais j'avais été incapable de lui donner plus que ce que je repassais en boucle dans ma tête. Ces mots – mon souffle s'accéléra – qui m'avaient été dits, qui m'avaient effacé à tout jamais. La sentence de mort de Jacob Black. Ils avaient alors tenu un conseil, les plus anciens, les Protecteurs, afin de décider ce qu'il allait advenir. Mais cela n'avait pas été concluant. Le manque d'informations, l'impossibilité d'en obtenir de nouvelles nous avaient paralysés. Mais j'avais été heureux que personne ne me demande de faire le travail d'espion des partis adverses. A ce moment, tout le monde devait déjà avoir compris qu'il serait fort imprudent de m'entraîner sur cette pente.

Alors j'engloutissais une nouvelle bouchée, on frappa à la porte. Mon père n'étant pas encore debout, je m'avançai vers l'entrée en morigénant contre le pauvre idiot qui venait à une heure pareille. J'ouvris à la volée. J'avalais le contenu de ma bouche avec difficulté. Sam Uley braquait sur moi un regard sans aménité, et je me giflais mentalement de ne pas avoir deviné que si j'avais senti le vampire la veille, cela signifiait que tous les loups l'avaient repéré eux-aussi. Bien entendu, il n'était pas sur ressort du Bêta de parlementer avec l'ennemi. J'allais prendre une sacrée rouste. Il me fit silencieusement signe de le suivre à l'extérieur, ce qui signifiait que la conversation n'allait pas être des plus calmes. A contrecœur, je le suivis, fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, le chef de meute s'arrêta. Il attendit platement que je le rejoigne. J'adoptai l'attitude la plus soumise que je pus, histoire de ne pas trop me faire secouer. Il n'attendit pas pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« Jacob, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas attendus pour aller à la rencontre de Cullen ? »

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Désolé, Sam, affaire perso. Ou plutôt : je voulais mourir une bonne fois pour toutes. Ou encore : je voulais le tuer moi-même. Je baissais les yeux. Son charisme m'écrasait comme si je n'avais été qu'une mouche. J'en arrivais même à me sentir coupable, ce qui ne m'avait pas effleuré auparavant. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il poursuivit :

- Ce qu'il a pu te dire nous concerne tous. Je sais que tu souffres, c'est bien pour cela que je refuse que tu restes parmi nous. Mais tu n'as pas à propulser tout le monde dans tes problèmes. Ce que tu as appris peut s'avérer d'une importance capitale pour la suite. Nous sommes à un moment difficile de notre histoire, tout peut basculer en un instant.

- Il ne m'a rien dit du tout.

- Pourtant vous êtes restés un moment ensemble, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Jacob.

- Il…Il m'a seulement demandé si je pouvais lui rendre _un service._

- De quel genre ?

- Il m'a demandé si je pouvais empêcher…la fille de se transformer. Il voulait que je lui tienne compagnie afin de lui faire aimer la vie, ou j'sais pas quoi, et que du coup elle ne veuille plus rentrer dans leur cercle VIP.

- Cullen t'a demandé de sauver Bella Swan ?

Je haussai les épaules. Mon corps avait sûrement dû s'affaisser de quelques centimètres lorsqu'il avait prononcé _son_ nom. Sam semblait hésitant, il ne paraissait pas comprendre, j'aurais même cru percevoir un instant sa suspicion. Mais je ne pouvais lui mentir, il avait raison. Je relevai vers lui un regard mort. Je me moquais éperdument de son avis. Soudain, il se figea. Son visage arborait une expression toute nouvelle de…satisfaction ? Je me dis aussitôt que ça sentait le roussi pour moi. Il prit de nouveau la parole, sombrement :

- Jacob, je crois que grâce à toi nous avons une chance unique d'inverser le cours des choses. Les ancêtres ont répondu à nos prières. Tu vas empêcher que le traité établi avec les Cullen ne parte en fumée. Nous ne laisserons pas une simple humaine mettre en péril des siècles de paix durable. D'autant plus que, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les vampires eux non plus ne veulent pas qu'elle devienne l'une des leurs.

- Sam, tu peux pas me demander de faire ça. Pas à moi.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Tu es le seul de notre tribu à bien la connaître. Et même les Cullen ont fait appel à toi. C'est ta mission.

- Je refuse.

J'avais dit ça platement, presque nonchalamment, pourtant je savais ce qu'il en coûtait de désobéir à mon Alpha. Son regard devint sombre, et il semblait contenir sa colère. Son ordre n'avait pas été direct, j'avais ainsi pu facilement le contourner. Je fis demi-tour, hagard. J'étais abasourdi. Un membre de la meute à qui j'avais brouillé toute pensée cohérente à cause de mes propres idées noires osait me demander de retomber dans le cercle vicieux qui m'avait fait devenir ainsi. Je sentis le fossé qui séparait mes deux mondes se fissurer, prêt à s'élargir sous mes pieds.

Au moment où Sam me prit par le bras, le visage ensanglanté de la sangsue pleurant me frappa en plein visage. Je blêmis. J'étais coincé. Ils ne me laisseraient pas le temps de m'enfuir. Ils ne me laisseraient pas le temps de me chercher. Ils m'obligeraient.

Je sentis en moi grandir l'angoisse et la peur. Je voulais partir, loin, seul. A tout jamais. Alors, sous le regard que je sus médusé du chef de meute, je me dégageais de son étreinte et je courus à m'en arracher les jambes, à en perdre haleine, à en mourir. J'y mettais toute ma volonté, comme une bête sauvage traquée.

_Jake, c'est toi mec ?! 'Tin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je n'en savais rien et je m'en moquais. Je mis même un temps certain à me rendre compte de ce que signifiait ces sentiments étrangers qui venaient chatouiller mes sens. J'étais devenu loup. J'avais réussi à repousser la pression intense que Sam opérait sur moi. Tout ça par peur. Je sentais Quil qui tentait vainement de me rattraper, mais jamais je n'avais galopé à une telle vitesse. Le décor devenait flou, je n'anticipais même pas mes mouvements. Je percevais clairement l'incompréhension et le doute qui s'était emparé de mon ami. Mais Sam ne s'était pas lancé à ma poursuite.

Tant mieux.


	4. Gémissement

A ma rewieuse curieuse, à tous les lecteurs qui se le demandent… ne gâchons pas le plaisir de vous dévoiler la fin ;) !

**Chapitre 4 : Gémissement**

« Jacob. »

Je mis mes oreilles en arrière et reculai légèrement. A cette distance, tout aurait pu arriver. Je me sentais à nouveau acculé. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû venir. J'avais été idiot, comme toujours. Je ne savais jamais aller jusqu'au bout de mes choix, qu'ils fussent des erreurs ou non.

Je m'étais rapproché pour une raison simple qui pouvait tout justifier : la faim. Après ma fuite, j'avais poursuivi ma route jusqu'aux frontières canadiennes, à l'endroit même où nous avions autrefois repoussé un de ces sang-froid – mes babines se retroussent légèrement -. Mais voilà, sans m'être nourri auparavant, je n'avais plus de forces. La transformation, l'énergie qu'il m'avait fallu pour désobéir et pour m'enfuir m'avaient vidé. Aussi, à chaque tentative de chasser, j'avais lamentablement échoué, malgré ma carrure et ma vitesse (qui n'était plus si exceptionnelle que ça). J'étais resté longtemps ainsi, à tenter vainement de survivre seul, avant de me rendre compte que cela me serait impossible. J'étais à des kilomètres de toute ville, et je n'avais pas un rond sur moi. J'ignorais, en plus, si j'aurais assez de force pour reprendre forme humaine sans tomber dans les pommes. Alors j'avais été obligé de faire demi-tour, ravalant ma fierté de loup solitaire.

J'avais mis très, très longtemps pour regagner ma terre. Je trottais du pas léger de mes confrères, espérant ainsi économiser un maximum mes forces. Je voulais être prêt au cas où Sam souhaiterait m'expliquer sa version des choses en accéléré. Je tenais à lui offrir un minimum de résistance.

Pourtant il était là, devant moi, aux côtés de mon père. Il ne semblait pas en colère, mais il m'en voulait, je pouvais le flairer. Quil, Embry, Paul me regardaient tous avec une certaine rancœur. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Personne ne le pouvait. Mais je leur en voulus de ne pas essayer. Leah avait pourtant une histoire similaire à la mienne, si l'on peut dire. Mais elle avait préféré s'enfermer dans une sphère d'acidité plutôt que de le lutter. Et, au fond, moi aussi je fuyais en refusant de vivre ma vie telle qu'elle devrait l'être.

Je me ramassai sur moi-même lorsque le mâle dominant s'approcha de moi. Il était si près que j'aurais pu lui arracher les tripes d'un simple mouvement de patte. Il s'accroupit, les autres retinrent leur souffle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils étaient tous ici. Je m'étais déjà enfui sous ma forme lupoïde et personne ne s'en était jamais offusqué auparavant. La faim m'engourdissait l'esprit, mais je n'étais, après tout, qu'une carcasse sans âme, guidée par mes seuls instincts. Et actuellement, celui qui prévalait était la fuite.

Je compris trop tard que m'étais moi-même jeté dans la gueule du loup en revenant. Lorsque Sam prit la parole.

« Jacob. Je t'ordonne de faire ce que t'as demandé le vampire. J'en ai assez de parlementer avec toi. Et je te conseille, _cette fois_, d'obéir si tu ne veux pas que le reste de la meute te tombe sur le museau. De plus, je t'interdis de mettre la main sur l'un des Cullen. Tu ne déclencheras pas une guerre en faisant preuve d'autant de gaminerie. »

Le dernier mot me gifla. Je retroussai mes babines jusqu'en haut, pour dévoiler mes dents aussi coupantes que des rasoirs. Il ne m'obligerait pas. Ils ne me suicideraient pas. Je les empêcherais de m'achever

Ce fut une erreur.

Sam ne recula pas. Il pouvait se contenir si facilement. Mais il pouvait également se transformer sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne se mêler au reste. Il était le meilleur d'entre nous.

Le puissant loup noir se dressa en un instant à sa place, la tête bien haute, les oreilles en arrière. Nous allions nous battre, c'était certain. Et déjà les habitants de la réserve s'enfuyaient. Il ne restait plus que la meute et moi. Cette pensée m'arracha un vague gémissement. Même en étant loup je savais que je n'appartenais pas totalement à ce monde. Et lui-même me rejetait.

Je fus le premier à frapper. Je n'avais pas peur, même si nous ne jouions plus. Je bondis la gueule ouverte pour le saisir à la gorge, mais il était si près qu'il lui suffit seulement d'esquiver pour que, emporté par mon élan, je le loupe. Je m'écrasai pathétiquement à quelques mètres de lui, mais la honte décupla encore ma colère. J'assurai mes positions en plantant mes lourdes pattes dans le sol et en grondant. Sam ne se démonta pas – comment aurait-il pu ? – et nous fonçâmes l'un sur l'autre.

Le choc me parut énorme : j'avais l'impression de m'être écrasé sur un bloc de pierre. Un bloc de pierre qui venait de planter ses dents dans mon épaule. Je lui mordis l'oreille avec rage, il hurla et me lâcha. J'en profitai pour me dégager et l'attraper à l'encolure. Je ne le lâcherai pas. Pourtant il lui suffit de s'ébrouer pour m'envoyer valser à nouveau à plusieurs mètres. Seulement, cette fois, il ne me laissa pas le loisir de me relever. Il fondit sur moi en un sombre éclair, me saisit à la gorge et serra. Je tentai de le repousser avec les pattes, me tordant dans tous les sens, mais je n'y parvins pas. Je sentais mon sang couler à travers les plaies ouvertes, mais me voyant me débattre il me secoua, ce qui augmenta les dégâts.

J'arrêtai de lutter, au bout d'un moment. Je n'avais plus de force. Je voyais flou et j'entendais mon cœur palpiter péniblement dans ma poitrine. Les cris de joie du reste de la meute terminèrent de m'affaiblir. Je sentis la poigne de Sam se relâcher lentement, il devait guetter mes mouvements. Mais le seul que je fis fut celui de me soumettre en baissant honteusement les yeux. Il avait gagné. Une fois encore, je perdais tout. Je sentis ma volonté, guidée par mes instincts animaux, s'éteindre. Je savais qu'elle ne renaîtrait plus jamais en moi, à présent qu'il m'avait totalement soumis à sa volonté. J'allais obéir. J'allais être leur pantin. Et je m'en moquais.

Il s'éloigna, me laissant seul avec les autres. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait de nouveau forme humaine. Cela n'avait pas effacé les traces du combat : il était couvert de sang. Je crois qu'il m'ordonna de rentrer chez mon père pour le rassurer et surtout pour me laver. J'obtempérai mécaniquement, me relevant péniblement, la queue entre les pattes, et me traînant en boitant jusqu'à chez moi. Alors qu'auparavant j'aurais couru vers mes frères pour trouver auprès d'eux le soutien, j'étais maintenant convaincu que je ne trouverais aucun salut avec eux. Le fossé était devenu infranchissable. Et moi, de l'autre côté, je ne pouvais que contempler tout ce que j'avais perdu.

Je savais bien que je ne trouverais aucun réconfort en la personne de mon père. Il était d'accord jusqu'au bout avec Sam. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui lui avait demandé de faire ça.

J'attendis d'être enfermé dans ma chambre – très petite alors – pour regagner mon humanité. La sensation fut extrêmement déplaisante. J'avais perdu l'habitude de me tenir sur deux jambes, sur la plante des pieds. Je fonçai sous la douche, espérant que l'eau bouillante me rafraîchirait les idées. J'y passai probablement un bon moment, car lorsque je sorti la salle de bain ressemblait à un hammam. Je fis disparaître la buée sur la glace pour contempler les dégâts : Sam ne m'avait pas loupé. Si la plaie à l'épaule était en train de disparaître complètement, celles qu'il avait ouvertes à la gorge étaient encore béantes et peinaient à cicatriser. Nul doute que je garderais un bon moment le souvenir de ce combat. Regagnant ma chambre, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, vidé, et m'endormis aussitôt.

Quelqu'un vint pour me secouer. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir du plomb à la place du cerveau et les articulations soudées. Pénible. On me secoua encore. Je grognais, ce qui arracha un rire à mon réveil improvisé. C'était Quil. Je me redressai, me dégageant de sa poigne. Il se contenta de sortir de ma chambre après m'avoir dit :

« Au boulot, mec ! »

En me levant, le premier réflexe fut de porter la main à ma gorge. Je sentis les marques laissées par le chef de meute. Les plaies s'étaient refermées, mais elles étaient porteuses d'un autre message. On m'avait donné un ordre, et je devais obéir. Evidemment, il faisait grand soleil. Et le calendrier placé dans le salon m'indiqua qu'on était un samedi. La pensée heureuse du week-end ne m'effleura pas. Sans libre-arbitre, je suppose que toute émotion m'avait totalement quittée. Je lâchai un énorme soupir et sortis de la maison. Il avait gelé cette nuit là. Je me mis au volant de la Golf qui vrombit. J'attendis quelques secondes. Mes mains tremblaient sur le volant. J'étais mort de peur. Pourtant je me mis en route vers la petite ville.

Forks, comme tous les samedis matin à cette heure jouait les villes mortes. Il y avait seulement quelques passants, et une ou deux voitures. Je me garai à bonne distance de la maison, serrant les dents. Mon cœur s'était emballé à la seconde où j'avais quitté la réserve. Et maintenant il dansait dans ma poitrine. Une danse mortuaire. Je descendis avec une lenteur calculée de la voiture et levai les yeux vers la forêt. Mais même elle, refuge sans comparaison, semblait me repousser. Résigné, je tournai en rond un long moment devant l'habitation avant de me décider. Au moment ou je toquais, il me sembla que mes battements de coeur cessèrent.

Charlie ne mit pas longtemps pour venir m'ouvrir. Il eut la mine grave des mauvais jours. Je ne parvins pas à me souvenir du genre de chose que j'aurais pu faire, ou dire. Je me contentai de lui lâcher un bonjour, sans grande conviction.

- Eh bah, si j'm'attendais à ça.

- Chef Swan, hum, Bella est là ?

- Oui, mais…Jacob, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la revoir ?

A l'évidence, non. Je sentais déjà l'odeur de charogne qui se dégageait de toute la maison. _Il_ était là, avec _elle_. Déjà. Je pris une grande respiration qui me donna la nausée. Jamais je n'allais y arriver. J'allais mourir avant la dernière marche.

- Je me suis comporté en gamin. J'aimerais m'excuser. E…_son_ copain est venu de me dire que je lui manquais. Du coup...

- Ecoute, c'est comme tu le sens.

Ca sentait mauvais. Très mauvais. Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, le chef m'indiqua l'étage. Je montais avec une lenteur voulue l'escalier. Je savais qu'_il_ allait me sentir. Mais j'avais déjà rendu les armes. Je ne pu même pas récupérer la haine que j'avais tant eu à son encontre.

Je toquai timidement à la porte de la chambre. Elle s'ouvrit à la volée et une masse châtain se jeta sur moi.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. J'aurais voulu ne jamais le ressentir. Ma poitrine explosa, mon souffle se coupa alors que sa sublime odeur remplissait chaque recoin de mon cerveau. _Elle_ me serrait si fort que l'on aurait pu fusionner. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Je ne pleurai pas. Cet instant aurait pu durer une éternité. Tout ce que je désirai était là, dans ce frêle corps à la peau diaphane, dans ces yeux noisette remplis de larmes.

Elle se dégagea bien trop vite à mon goût, mais je la laissai partir. Elle se tourna, gênée, vers celui qui était l'origine de tout. La colère gronda en moi comme une bête furieuse, mais je me fis violence pour paraître le plus décontracté possible. J'étais satisfait jusqu'ici de mon interprétation de feu Jacob Black, je n'allais pas tout gâcher maintenant. J'allais la surprendre. J'allais faire ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Elle m'invita à entrer, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Je me doutais que Charlie n'était pas au courant de la présence de Cullen ici, et c'était bien dommage. Peut-être aurais-je dû laisser échapper ça dans la cage d'escalier. Mais j'aurais ainsi perdu tout espoir. Nous devions devenir, à défaut d'être amis, des complices.

Il s'approcha de moi, je fis de même, combattant ma haine et l'odeur répugnante. Lui aussi semblait révulsé par ma présence. Je sentais qu'_elle_ nous observait, alerte. Je tendis lentement ma main, et il eut tout autant de mal à amener la sienne. Un sourire forcé pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et la glace était rompue. Enfin, seulement en apparence, bien sûr. Je marquai un point, et lui en perdit un lorsqu'il retira sa paume comme si elle avait été brûlée.

- Edward m'a dit que tu étais là. Jake, si tu savais comme je suis contente !

- Mais, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je me suis dit : elle ne pourrait vivre sans toi, Jacob, attends seulement une ou deux heures, et puis…

Malgré tout, je sonnais faux. Elle me mit un petit coup dans l'épaule qui raviva un instant des souvenirs lointains, et j'aperçus la sangsue qui se contractait.

- Etablissons bien certaines règles, Cullen. Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon esprit. C'est clair ?

- Entendu.

- Ca veut dire que tu comptes renouveler tes visites ? _elle_ affichait un grand sourire.

- Ca dépend si tu veux toujours de moi ou pas…

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! Par contre, puisqu'on est dans les règlements…Je ne veux pas de chamailleries entre vous ! On pourrait peut-être...

- Non! m'empressai-je d'ajouter. Ca va. J'vais arrêter de jouer les gosses maintenant.

- Et moi de même. Si ses visites peuvent te rendre heureuse, alors je les accepte avec joie.

Elle braqua vers lui un regard plein de reconnaissance qui me donna envie de vomir. C'allait être encore plus dur que je ne l'imaginais.

Et encore, je n'avais pas tout vu.


	5. Plainte

**Chapitre 4 : Plainte**

« Alors ? »

Le chef Swan me regardait, un air plutôt perplexe affiché sur la figure. Je supposais qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je redescende après tant de temps de l'antre de sa fille. Je haussai les épaules. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Lui répondre que la présence inopinée de son petit ami vampire avait tout gâché ? Que, quoi qu'il espère, avec _elle_ plus rien ne serait comme avant ? – Mon cœur se pince -. Il poussa un soupir et devint soudain mal à l'aise. Il allait sortir un truc qui n'allait pas me plaire. Mais puisque c'était ma série, je posais un regard interrogateur sur Charlie, attendant qu'il se décide.

- Tu sais, Bella, elle…enfin, elle m'a dit que tu lui manquais, et je me disais que, peut-être...

- Non.

- Excuse-moi, Jacob…je pensais que c'était ce que tu éprouvais pour elle, et que du coup…

- Elle l'a choisi lui. Je peux pas vous aider à l'éloigner d'elle.

- Je sais. Merci fiston.

Je sortis sans plus attendre. Il ne me retint pas pour dîner. Il était sûrement déjà au courant qu'_elle_ devait se rendre chez les Cullen pour l'après-midi et la soirée. Je vis mon complice au dehors. Il regardait pensivement la fenêtre qui donnait sur _sa_ chambre. Il voulait donc sans doute me parler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. D'un mouvement de tête, il m'intima de rester hors de vue en me collant à la maison. C'était ridicule, j'avais l'impression que nous étions dans un vieux film d'espionnage. En moins d'une seconde il fut à mes côtés. *Il réfléchit un bon moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Je sentis la colère monter en moi mais je me contentais de serrer les mâchoires et d'attendre. Après tout, je n'étais désormais qu'un outil au service des Quileute. Je n'avais plus mon mot à dire.

- Jacob, je te remercie pour la décision que tu as prise. J'espère que tu n'en souffres pas trop et que nous réussirons à la convaincre.

- Nous ? Ecoute-moi, contente-toi de jouer les chevaliers servants avec elle, moi je vais faire en sorte de lui faire prendre le droit chemin.

Ce fut à son tour de connaître la colère. Je le vis se crisper et serrer les poings. En cet instant, nous aurions sans nul doute pu nous battre. Mais je ne pouvais désobéir à nouveau à mon chef de meute, aussi je tournai les talons et filai sans plus attendre. Lorsque je me retournai, _elle _regardait dans ma direction, et malgré le reflet je vis dans son expression un mélange de soulagement et d'incompréhension. J'entrai dans les bois et me dirigeai immédiatement vers la réserve. Il était temps de faire mon rapport.

Pendant le retour, je me sentis étrangement vide. J'attendais, imperturbable, le contre-coup. Il était traitre et frapperait sans que je ne visse venir. Seulement, il n'arriva jamais. Je ramenais seulement ma carcasse.

N'ayant pas souhaité reprendre ma forme de loup, j'arrivai à la Push bien plus tard que je n'aurais dû. Une fois franchi le pas de la porte, j'entrai dans le salon. J'avais senti Sam depuis l'extérieur, et je voulais en finir rapidement avec ces histoires.

Il était assis sur le canapé et semblait discuter à voix basse avec mon père. Une fois que je fus entré, il se leva et Billy choisit ce moment pour prétexter un plat à cuisiner. Il n'avait jamais rien préparé de sophistiqué de sa vie, mais je me doutais que pour une fois il allait faire un effort. Je pris une chaise et m'assis à bonne distance de l'Alpha. Je me frottais pensivement la nuque ou de petites bosses me rappelèrent un douloureux souvenir. Il entama :

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas désobéi cette fois-ci, Jacob.

- Tes arguments étaient plutôt persuasifs, je dois dire.

- Comprends bien que je n'avais pas le choix. C'est plutôt tendu, en ce moment, avec toutes ces histoires. Les anciens refusent tout affrontement. Ils veulent conserver la paix, et je pense que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde.

- Sûrement.

- Bon, alors, dis-moi tout.

- J'ai pas pu apprendre grand-chose. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé de sa transformation, mais j'ai réussi à comprendre qu'Edward était le seul à s'opposer à ce changement. Ca la conforte beaucoup dans son choix. Ca va être très dur de la faire changer d'avis.

- C'est bien ce dont j'avais peur. Continue.

- Elle souhaite que ce soit lui qui la…qui la tue. Ce qui peut nous laisser plus de temps, mais pas beaucoup. J'pense que ça va se faire sous peu.

- Mauvaise nouvelle. Et au niveau de votre relation ?

- Elle était heureuse de me revoir, je crois. J'ai essayé de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, mais il était là, j'ai eu du mal à cause de l'odeur.

Cette remarque lui fit échapper un petit rire. Je lui expliquai que nous avions beaucoup parlé des choses qu'_elle_ faisait avec les vampires, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous revenus. Je lui précisai bien, comme une excuse, qu'_elle_ se rendait désormais beaucoup sur leur territoire, là où nous n'étions pas admis, et que cela rendrait les opérations d'autant plus difficiles. Cette annonce semblait l'assombrir : je ne pouvais pas me rendre chez les Cullen avec _elle_. Il me demanda qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour essayer de la rapprocher de nous. Je n'avais trouvé qu'un seul truc. Un truc incroyablement dangereux et stupide : la moto. Je _lui_ avais proposé de venir parfaire sa « superbe maîtrise » des bolides avec moi. Lorsque son vampire s'y était opposé, _elle_ l'avait rembarré, ce qui m'avait fait jubiler intérieurement. J'avais l'impression de m'entendre parler comme si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre. Mon aisance à retracer en détail ma matinée, mon absence de sentiment commencèrent à me faire peur. Peut-être étais-je bien mort, finalement. Ils avaient réussi. Ils m'avaient brisé.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Billy entra au salon avec un plat fumant qui sentait terriblement mauvais. Il proposa à Sam de rester pour le repas, mais ce dernier refusa poliment en m'adressant un regard compatissant. Les choses redevenaient presque comme avant. Cette pensée me donna la nausée. Je ne voulais pas. J'aurais souhaité rester à me complaire dans mon néant. Etre heureux ne me rendait pas ma joie de vivre. La Lune avait vaincu le Soleil, à tel point qu'elle en avait voilé la face à tout jamais. Comme une éclipse permanente. Mais désormais Bella préférait la profondeur de la nuit à l'espoir que faisait naître le jour. Et moi, j'étais condamné à errer sans fin dans cette lumière éclatante où je me trouvais seul et abandonné. _Elle_ avait pris mon cœur. _Elle _m'avait fait miroiter des rêves que j'aurais tant souhaité rendre réels. _Elle_ avait brisé notre promesse, et maintenant, il me fallait bien réaliser que ça n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Je m'affaissai sur ma chaise et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui dégoulinèrent sinueusement sur mon visage. J'avais tant de rancœur, et pourtant je ne parvenais pas à _lui_ en vouloir. Je savais que j'allais passer le reste de mes jours à me traîner, _la_ revoir ne changerait rien. Mais si au moins je pouvais lui éviter de gâcher la sienne, peut-être aurais-je enfin réussi quelque chose dans ma vie de monstre. Des points d'humanité en plus, qui me recentraient en plein dans le gouffre.

Mon père s'avança vers moi et posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Mes sanglots devinrent des pleurs que, malgré la honte de me dévoiler ainsi, je ne parvins à calmer. Il était venu, finalement, comme une houle intense et interminable. Epuisé au bout d'un certain temps, mes larmes se tarirent. J'avais l'impression d'être passé au sèche-linge et j'en avais presque oublié la présence silencieuse de Billy qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne devait sans doute pas savoir quoi me dire, c'était la place d'une mère que de consoler un ado en mal d'amour. D'autant plus que je n'étais pas imprégné. Il n'y avait rien sur quoi rabattre la faute, seule restait ma propre faiblesse. Lorsqu'il constata que je m'étais calmé, il décida de se retirer vers l'écran plat avec une assiette, son seul ami si l'on excluait Charlie. De mon côté, je décidai d'aller faire un tour pour évacuer. J'avais perdu l'habitude de ressentir quoi que ce fût en dehors du trou qui m'avait poussé à la place du coeur.

Le vent soufflait sur les falaises, mais il était relativement calme. Je m'assis, à l'endroit même duquel _elle_ avait autrefois sauté. Moi qui ne connaissais plus vraiment ce genre de peur, je me demandai un moment ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. J'ignorais pourquoi elle avait réellement sauté, mais il ne pouvait s'agir que de _lui_. Tous les instants qu'elle avait passés avec moi n'étaient destinés qu'à l'attendre _lui_. Malgré tout l'amour, il fallait bien l'admettre, que je lui portais, ma fierté n'était pas prête à supporter un tel poids.

Alors que je ruminais et que le Soleil décidait de baisser les bras, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près de moi. Au départ je décidai de ne pas broncher : je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'une conversation, aussi frivole soit-elle. Mais la personne à côté de moi n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Rassuré, je me contentai d'admirer les derniers soupirs du jour qui déclinait. Ma tête était vide, j'étais serein. J'aurais pu sourire. Le bruit sourd des vagues s'écrasant au bas des falaises ressemblait à un lent battement de cœur. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi pour toujours, mais le Soleil disparut rapidement à l'horizon. Je tournai alors la tête vers le visiteur clandestin, et je fus surpris de voir les deux yeux malicieux de Leah Clearwater qui me fixaient. Je me demandais comment elle avait pu me retrouver, à moins qu'elle aimât comme moi jouer les vieux romantiques de temps à autre. On n'avait jamais vraiment eu de rapports très amicaux comme c'était le cas avec son frère, et si elle avait eu vent de mes problèmes, elle ne s'en était jamais mêlée. Ce qui en ajoutait à ma surprise. Elle sourit à mes interrogations muettes, mais ne dit rien. Il était rare de la voir aussi sereine, mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce que je traînais beaucoup avec Sam et que de le revoir ne devait pas l'enchanter des masses. Elle se leva doucement et s'étira en soupirant d'aise. Elle me semblait bien différente de d'habitude, et j'étais de plus en plus déconcerté, j'en vins même à être vaguement intéressé par ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Je me relevai à mon tour et commençai à faire demi-tour. Elle me suivit sans un mot pendant un bon moment. Alors que nous étions au cœur de la forêt, elle prit soudain la parole :

« Au début, tu ne sens rien. Quand tes amis s'en rendent compte, ils s'inquiètent, mais tu te sens si bien que tu ne les prends pas au sérieux. Puis un jour, tu es incapable de te lever, tu trembles de froid mais tu meurs littéralement de chaud. Tu as l'impression que ta vie s'écoule par les pores de la peau en même temps que la sueur. Tu deviens violent, parfois même envers les gens que tu aimes. Tu vois soudain les choses d'un œil différent et tout te semble prendre du relief. Puis c'est le moment. N'importe comment, tu ne peux pas l'éviter. C'est douloureux au début, car tu ne comprends rien. Tous tes sens sont affectés, ta vision même du monde change. Tu peux faire des choses incroyables. Incroyablement stupides aussi, car tu ne te contrôle pas. Puis tu les entends, toutes ces voix désormais familières dans ta tête qui t'encouragent. Tu t'y fais, tu apprends, tu comprends. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. »

Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés, car j'avais une telle corrélation avec ce qu'elle disait que j'aurais pu prononcer ces mots sans jamais les avoir entendus. Voilà pourquoi, comme moi, elle se rendait sur la falaise. Elle venait dire adieu. Un au revoir à sa vie précédente. Leah était devenue l'une des nôtres. Et personne ne m'avait rien dit, ils avaient tous attendu qu'elle me l'annonce. Et moi, comme un idiot, non seulement je n'avais rien remarqué, mais en plus je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait un petit sourire triste, résigné. Quelque chose que je connaissais bien aussi. Le seul geste que fis envers elle fut de lui prendre délicatement la main. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas et se contenta de serrer la mienne. En cet instant, je me dis que cette fille était probablement la personne la plus proche de moi désormais. Elle non plus n'avait plus rien qui la retienne ici, pourtant elle devait rester pour défendre une cause qui n'était pas la sienne. Je réalisai soudain qu'en plus du reste, et comme moi, elle allait devoir subir la présence constante de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et qui, évidemment, n'avait d'yeux que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une présence qui serait bien plus intime que tout ce que je ne connaitrais jamais avec_ elle_. Une connexion mentale. J'eus pitié de l'adolescente qui tenait ma main, et en même temps une bouffée de sympathie m'asphyxia.

Je n'étais plus seul.


	6. Cri

Désolée pour l'énoooorme retard à ceux qui attendaient ! J'ai eu de très gros soucis d'upload ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Lia B : Merci pour tes review ! Ca m'a beaucoup intéressé que tu trouves la réaction de Sam disproportionnée. A quel niveau ? J'ai trouvé que c'était nécessaire pour lui de faire violence à Jacob parce qu'il savait que sinon il n'accepterait jamais, mais c'était vital pour l'équilibre vamp/loups. De plus, une fois évincé de la meute, je pars du principe que Jake change de statu social, pour ainsi dire. Les autres n'ont plus le même regard et son désintéressement le rend d'autant plus lointain. Mais étant un Alpha, il va sûrement y avoir quelques petits changements dans les prochains chapitres…J'ai vraiment essayé de reprendre l'organisation classique d'une meute de loups « normale », en fait.

tous : je relis souvent mes fics, parce que j'ai malheureusement tendance à dénaturer beaucoup l'ambiance de l'histoire. Et bien entendu, celle-ci n'a pas échappé à la règle. J'ai donc décidé de rajouter, de rajuster certains passages, pour mieux coller avec l'atmosphère des premiers chapitres. Cela concerne les chapitres 3 et 4 plus particulièrement. Pour ceux qui ont déjà tout lu et qui ont la flemme, ce sont des détails qui ne changent rien à la trame principale. Pour les autres, merci de votre patience, de vos critiques et encouragements !

**Chapitre 6 : Cri**

« Je t'aime. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un immense et tendre sourire. Je sens le poids que je portais sur mes épaules descendre, puis disparaître. Je suis si près, tellement près du but…

Le ciel s'assombrit. J'ai beau avancer, je ne parviens pas à rattraper mon retard. Je sais ce qu'il va se produire, pourtant je suis paralysé, incapable d'agir. Malgré la panique, j'en arrive même à me demander quelle sera la version, cette fois. Je vois la créature sortir de l'ombre, saisir délicatement mon idéal par gorge, et y planter ses crocs luisants de venin. La colère, la haine m'envahie, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Je sens la sueur perler, puis couler le long de mon corps.

Mes poings se serrent, mon corps se tend. Un pas, puis l'autre. Mon allure devient une course. Je sens la vie quitter ma bien-aimée, mais cette fois j'ai le pouvoir de modifier la fin. Je bondis sur le vampire qui lâche sa proie et s'écrase à terre. Il ne se défend pas. Il pleure, et ses larmes se mélangent au sang. Je me précipite sur le corps agité par des spasmes de douleur.

Mais à présent je suis loup. Je suis affamé, et l'odeur du sang m'excite. Plus aucune émotion humaine ne me traverse. J'ai devant moi une victime facile.

Je dévore Bella Swan.

Mon cri alla ricocher sur les murs de ma chambre et se perdit dans le néant. L'angoisse me saisit à la gorge, et je me terrai contre un angle en tremblant. Mais je sentis bientôt un liquide poisseux couler sur mes jambes. Je levai mes mains vers la pâle lumière de la Lune. J'étais couvert de sang. Cette fois je n'eus plus la force de crier. Je n'avais même pas l'énergie de respirer. Ma tête était vide. Je griffai sérieusement mes flancs. Je pleurai.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, Edward Cullen se tenait devant moi. La lune était pleine. Il portait dans ses bras le fragile corps de Bella. Elle était si pâle. Ses yeux noirs comme l'abysse étaient emplis de colère. Il jeta le cadavre à ses pieds, presque négligemment. Je me redressai brusquement, révulsé par son manque d'égards. Je m'approchai du corps de mon idéal. Il était déchiré de part en part par une immense marque de crocs. Je levai les yeux vers le vampire. Il m'envoya voler à travers la pièce d'un revers de main, j'atterris lourdement contre un mur qui s'effondra, me laissant inconscient.

Je repris mes esprits entouré de flammes. La maison s'écroulait au dessus de moi. Je courus vers la chambre de mon père, le feu léchant mon corps. Il ne restait de mon unique famille qu'un corps calciné. Je ne pourrais même pas le sauver de l'incendie. Paniqué, je parvins à sortir de l'habitation, pour m'écrouler dans l'herbe sèche. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. En regardant autour de moi, je vis que c'était la réserve entière qui brûlait. J'entendais des hurlements de douleur, de rage et des couinements de panique. Une scène attira mon attention. Un membre de la meute semblait se battre contre un ennemi invisible. Je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Leah. Je voulus aller l'aider, j'avais un terrible pressentiment. Mais je courrais trop lentement. Dans une gerbe de sang, elle alla s'effondrer contre un arbre. Je ressentis une profonde détresse, et je n'eus pas besoin d'aller auprès d'elle pour savoir qu'elle était déjà morte. Devant elle, Carlisle Cullen affichait un sourire terrifiant. Il braqua sur moi ses yeux carmins. Je voulus le combattre, venger la louve, mais je n'étais que Jacob, le fragile humain aux cheveux longs.

Le vampire mordit dans ma chair, sans aménité. Je fus incapable de crier, car un liquide mousseux remplissait ma gorge.

Je mourais.

Ouvrir les yeux. Il le fallait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je devrais, comme chaque jour, me lever. La lumière ne m'éblouit pas, ce qui m'indiqua qu'aujourd'hui serait pluvieux. Je restai un long moment sans bouger. Je ne savais plus si je rêvais ou si j'étais dans le monde réel. J'avais peur de voir surgir l'un des fantômes de mes cauchemars à nouveau. Je passai lascivement ma paume à l'endroit où la morsure du Cullen me brûlait toujours. Mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Je touchai mes cheveux : ils étaient courts, et le tatouage de la meute était toujours incrusté dans ma peau. J'avais donc bien quitté le monde des esprits. Je m'inquiétai de savoir que de nouvelles personnes, de nouvelles scènes s'étaient ajoutées au rêve initial. La nausée me prit lorsque je me remémorai la fin du premier acte. Peu importe le monde que je choisirais, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un que je ne pourrais protéger. Leah, Bella, mon père. Tous ces gens si fragiles, sur lesquels je devais veiller. J'avais déjà tellement de mal à m'occuper de moi, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'aurais voulu avoir autour de moi des gens qui n'avaient pas à être surveillés. En réalité, j'aurais voulu que tout ne soit qu'un vieux rêve. J'aurais souhaité être à nouveau Jacob Black, bientôt 17 ans, lycéen et amoureux. J'aurais tout donné pour que le monde soit comme la plupart des gens le voie : banal. Bien entendu, personne n'en avait rien à faire de ce que je pensais. J'allais donc me lever, entamer et terminer ma journée comme toutes les autres, mû par des phénomènes que je ne comprenais pas.

Je fus légèrement surpris de constater que ma chambre était toujours en bon ordre. Pas de mobilier cassé, rien de déchiré. Je fus un peu soulagé de voir que mes terreur nocturnes perdaient de l'ampleur – en tout cas à l'extérieur -, mais je dus malheureusement me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais trouvé un autre exutoire. Sous la douche, les marques laissées par mes ongles contre ma peau m'arrachèrent des grognements. Je ne mettrais pas longtemps à cicatriser, mais elles finiraient fatalement par laisser de nouvelles traces sur mon corps.

Essuyant la buée sur le miroir, je me scrutai un instant. Malgré ma peau mâte, j'étais si blême qu'on aurait pu me comparer à tous les visages pâles de Forks. Je soupirai. Mon père m'avait laissé un mot sur la table : il était parti à la pêche avec le chef Swan et ne rentrerait que tard, surtout si, comme toujours, il n'arrivait à rien. J'allais devoir remplir ma mission aujourd'hui encore : _lui_ parler, rester à _ses_ côtés, _l_'écouter parler de _lui_…J'étouffai un gémissement. A nouveau, mes trippes s'étaient tordues, mon cœur avait suffoqué et mon souffle s'était coupé. Même avec l'habitude, la douleur était intense. J'allais m'asseoir pour reprendre ma respiration lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Il insistait, alors je n'eus d'autre choix que de décrocher.

« Billy ? Vous pourriez me passer Jake s'il vous plait ? »

Dans un grognement, je lui répondis que c'était moi. Elle était en route pour la Push. Et maintenant qu'elle m'avait directement parlé au téléphone, il était totalement inutile de chercher à trouver une quelconque excuse pour retarder l'inéluctable rencontre. Une fois le combiné raccroché, je m'affalai à même le sol et rentrait ma tête dans mes genoux à m'en tordre le cou. Je retins ma respiration quelques instants, espérant ainsi priver mon cerveau à l'agonie de sa lucidité et, surtout, pouvoir calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade, faisant résonner à mes tempes le grondement d'un tambour. Malheureusement, même mon corps me trahit : le manque de souffle l'obligea à ingurgiter une énorme goulée d'air. Je n'étais réellement plus qu'un pantin : même mon esprit n'avait plus aucune prise sur mon cadavre.

Je calculai silencieusement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver. D'un pas machinal, je me dirigeai vers le garage où étaient soigneusement entreposés ma voiture à présent terminée et inutile, et les deux motos. _Ces_ deux motos. A leur vue, les souvenirs refluèrent dans ma mémoire, et l'abîme au fond de ma poitrine devint un puits sans fond. Je serrai mes deux mains sur mon cœur et fermait les yeux aussi fort que possible. Je sentais mes jambes danser la samba et des perles de sueur glisser entre mes omoplates. J'avais si froid à présent. J'allais m'effondrer sur le sol mais une main vint se poser doucement sur mon épaule crispée au possible.

Mon premier réflexe fut, bien entendu, de repousser l'imbécile qui osait se présenter devant moi alors que j'étais dans un tel état. C'était sans compter son agilité, et mon poing ne rencontra que du vide lorsque je le balançai furieusement en arrière. Incrédule, je contemplai Leah qui souriait doucement. Timidement, elle prit la parole. Décidément, sa transformation l'avait vraiment…transformée.

« Bonjour…je venais te rendre une petite visite, m'excuser pour mes histoires d'hier, mais visiblement tu n'as pas l'air trop enclin à discuter…Je repasserai ! »

Trouver quelque chose, vite. Tout sauf rester seul dans les dernières minutes qui me séparaient de la rencontre fatidique avec _elle_. Mon instinct de survie avait parlé avant moi. Je me précipitai sur l'adolescente et lui tint le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter. J'avais le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. J'aurais de la chance si elle ne me croyait pas totalement fou en cet instant. Même moi je commençais à douter. A quoi je jouais, au juste ?! Je laissai retomber ma main, et fermai définitivement mon visage derrière un masque de glace. Son air, d'abord étonné, passa par toutes les mimiques possibles : espoir, résignation, colère. Pourtant, elle s'éloigna lentement, sans un mot, sans se retourner. Et moi, je restai planté là, tout à ma lutte interne.

La Chevrolet rouge se gara et dans un tintement de ferraille, je _la _vis sortir de la voiture. Contrairement à hier – mon cœur explose une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine – je ne sentis aucune avalanche de fraise et de noisette se jeter sur moi. Elle avança lentement, presque à contrecœur, vers moi. Je fronçais les sourcils. Peut-être n'avais-je pas l'air si _normal. _Ce qui n'aurais rien eu d'étonnant, après la nuit et les griffures qui me déchiraient les flancs dès que je faisais le moindre geste. Mais j'avais longuement travaillé mon expression afin de paraître le plus _naturel _possible. Sauf que je n'avais absolument rien de naturel. J'étais un monstre. Et j'étais mort.

_Elle _s'avança lentement vers moi, comme si elle réfléchissait sur la manière de m'approcher pour me dire quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant. Me recomposant un faciès de type enjoué et heureux, je commençais les hostilités :

- Salut Bella ! fis-je en secouant le bras bien haut. Alors, prête à chevaucher ta vieille copine ?

- Salut, Jake.

Là, je compris que tout n'allait pas se passer exactement comme prévu. Mon esprit s'activa : qu'allait-elle m'annoncer de si terrible qu'il faille qu'elle fasse une moue pareille ? Ses yeux semblaient éteints, elle n'avait même pas l'ébauche d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je m'entendis enchaîner :

- Eh ben, que me vaut cette mine si enjouée ?

- Rien, rien tu n'y es absolument pour rien, Jacob. Je suis simplement un peu contrariée.

Un bel euphémisme : maintenant qu'elle s'était rapprochée de moi, je voyais clairement qu'elle avait le visage pincé de colère, et qu'elle était encore plus pâle ( étais-ce possible ? ) qu'à l'accoutumée. De la peine traversa un instant mon esprit, mais je chassai rapidement ce sentiment : il était inutile de chercher bien loin d'où pouvait lui venir ce problème.

- Je peux entrer ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de faire la moto maintenant…

- Tu as raison ! J'aimerais éviter de te ramener à l'hôpital comme la dernière fois ! Mon T-shirt était fichu !

Je m'entendis rire aux éclats, sans fausse note, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle pénétra dans la maison assez rapidement pour que je puisse m'affaisser d'un ou deux centimètres en serrant mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle. De petites larmes vinrent perler à mes yeux alors que je tentais vainement d'échapper à la nouvelle vague de souvenirs qui me submergeait et menaçait de me noyer. Je l'entendis appeler mon nom depuis l'intérieur, et je serrai plus fort pour forcer mon corps à obéir aux ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Mes sentiments n'avaient plus leur place dans cette boîte qui me servait d'enveloppe charnelle. Je n'étais qu'un pantin désarticulé qui tentait vainement de couper ses liens. Mais tomberais-je seulement, si j'y parvenais ?

Au bout d'une minute, j'entrais à mon tour, avec un visage que j'espérais dénué d'expression. Mon amour était allé s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face de l'écran plat, et semblait m'attendre avec un fatalisme qui me donna des sueurs froides. Je m'approchais lentement, prêt à encaisse le coup une nouvelle fois. _Elle_ ne m'avait toujours pas dit la raison de sa venue, puisque les motos n'étaient clairement pas au programme aujourd'hui. Je ne pus prononcer aucun mot, mais mon regard se fit interrogateur. Prenant une inspiration à s'en déchirer les poumons, _elle _commença à m'assassiner. Méticuleusement, lentement. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'il y avait du plaisir dans _ses_ actes. Mais _elle_ était bien trop préoccupée par ses sentiments contradictoires pour se rendre compte de la douleur qui me perçait la poitrine. Parlant sans s'arrêter, et surtout sans me permettre de faire le moindre commentaire, _elle_ gardait les yeux noisette que j'aimais tant rivés sur le sol. Le sens de _son_ discours n'échappait depuis que les mots Edward et ma transformation étaient sortis de _sa_ bouche. Pourtant, la dernière phrase résonna dans mon crâne alors que je me sentais enfin partir :

« Il veut qu'on se marie. »

J'ignore combien de temps je restai silencieux, mais cela lui suffit pour qu'_elle_ daigne enfin tourner son visage parfait vers moi. Cette vue m'insupporta tant que je fus obligé de lui tourner le dos. J'entendis que l'on prononçait mon nom de manière distincte, mais je préférais ne pas répondre. Mes poings étaient serrés et je sentais mes ongles pénétrer aisément dans la chair tendre de ma paume. Je ne tremblais pas.

La suite se déroula comme un film que je n'aurais regardé qu'avec peu d'intérêt. Mon invitée préféra, devant mon silence, s'en aller rapidement, pourtant en partant je lui préconisai de faire attention sur la route et précisai que je lui en reparlerais plus tard. Je me sentis ensuite fuir le plus loin possible, pour arriver enfin à cette falaise où je ne sais plus quand je m'étais senti libéré, soutenu.

Alors un cri d'agonie s'éleva dans l'air balayé de pluie.


	7. Hurlement

Et voilà la suite, l'inspiration est difficilement trouvable en ce moment.

**Chapitre 7 : Hurlement**

« Je t'aime. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un immense et tendre sourire. Je sens le poids que je portais sur mes épaules descendre, puis disparaître. Je suis si près, tellement près du but…

Le ciel s'assombrit. J'ai beau avancer, je ne parviens pas à rattraper mon retard. Je sais ce qu'il va se produire, pourtant je suis paralysé, incapable d'agir. Malgré la panique, j'en arrive même à me demander quelle sera la version, cette fois. Je vois la créature sortir de l'ombre, saisir délicatement mon idéal par gorge, et y planter ses crocs luisants de venin. La colère, la haine m'envahie, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Je sens la sueur perler, puis couler le long de mon corps.

Mes poings se serrent, mon corps se tend. Un pas, puis l'autre. Mon allure devient une course. Je sens la vie quitter ma bien-aimée, mais cette fois j'ai le pouvoir de modifier la fin. Je bondis sur le vampire qui lâche sa proie et s'écrase à terre. Il ne se défend pas. Il pleure, et ses larmes se mélangent au sang. Je me précipite sur le corps agité par des spasmes de douleur.

Mais à présent je suis loup. Je suis affamé, et l'odeur du sang m'excite. Plus aucune émotion humaine ne me traverse. J'ai devant moi une victime facile.

Je dévore Bella Swan.

Les yeux s'ouvrent sur le plafond clair de ma chambre. Comme après une nuit de sommeil réparateur. Mais lorsque je tentai de passer ma main sur mon front baigné de sueur, je me heurtai à une invisible force qui clouait mon bras contre le matelas. Etonné, je tournai la tête vers le côté droit afin de comprendre d'où me venait cette soudaine paralysie. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je parvins à me convaincre qu'en effet, mon bras avait traversé la cloison et le mur pour prendre l'air durant la nuit. Résigné, je lui fis rapidement regagner le reste de mon corps, arrachant au passage quelques morceaux de ciment qui crépitèrent en tombant au sol.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux vers eux, lorsque retenti le cri d'appel de la meute. Tel un automate, je me tirai de sous les draps, ne pris même pas la peine de prendre une douche salvatrice, et sortit. Il devait être tôt, car la brume parcourait encore, lugubre, les contours de la forêt, où m'attendaient Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah. Lorsque j'arrivai à leur hauteur, il me fut totalement impossible de la regarder dans les yeux. Si nous nous transformions, elle serait bien assez au courant de ma façon de penser, tout comme moi de la sienne. Sam me donna l'ordre de les suivre un plus profondément dans la forêt. Soumis, j'obéis absolument à tous ses ordres. Arrivés à l'endroit souhaité, ils me firent face, inquiets.

-Où en sont tes relations avec Bella Swan, Jacob ?

- On t'a entendu hurler à la mort pendant près d'une heure hier, et crois-moi, c'était pas plaisant pour les oreilles. ricana Paul alors que je grondais.

- Il y a du nouveau, repris le mâle dominant. On a surpris la buveuse de sang rousse à la limite du territoire Quileute hier. Il a failli y avoir un accrochage avec les Cullen. Ils étaient aussi après elle. Nous savons qu'elle veut Bella, c'est le moment ou jamais de faire pencher la balance.

Bien que résigné à accepter tout ce que Sam me demanderais, je le gratifiai d'un regard ahuri, ne comprenant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

Le vampire de Bella veut que vous repreniez contact. Il serait aisé de lui demander de rester quelques temps près de toi, afin d'assurer sa protection, pendant que les vampires se chasseraient entre eux.

Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Sans que je m'en rendisse compte, une larme roula le long de ma joue et vint s'écraser dans le cresson. Je sentis Sam se raidir et hésiter. Il n'y a que Leah qui resta impassible, sèche, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Puisqu'ils ne disaient plus rien, ils ne devaient plus avoir besoin de moi. J'éloignais ma grande carcasse du lieu de réunion improvisé, les laissant interdits derrière moi. Je me contentai de mettre un pied devant l'autre, trébuchant, manquant souvent de tomber. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le garage, tirait le guidon de ma moto pour la faire sortir, mis les gaz et fonçait vers Forks.

Je ne fus pas surpris en arrivant de plisser le nez sous l'odeur de charogne dont était imprégnée l'habitation dès qu'_il _s'y trouvait. Manquant de vomir, je toquai à la porte. Charlie vint m'ouvrir, marmonna un bonjour confus, sûrement à cause de mon allure de chien errant et de mon teint blafard, digne des grands jours, et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Je ne lui décrochai pas un mot : j'étais en mode automatique depuis mon lever et je ne comptais pas laisser mon cerveau reprendre le dessus pour le moment.

J'entrai dans la chambre sans frapper et suivi du regard le vampire s'éloigner du lit où il s'ébattait un instant plus tôt avec ma bien-aimée. Le puits se creusa un peu plus. Je ne tressailli pas. Je n'en avais plus la force. Je refermai calmement la porte derrière moi alors qu'_elle _tentait tant bien que mal d'arranger sa coiffure ébouriffée et qu'_elle _rosissait comme une enfant pris en faute.

Jake, quelle bonne surprise ! Mais, tu aurais pu frapper, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite…

Je viens transmettre un message de Sam aux buveurs de sang.

Jacob ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Je t'écoute. la coupa son zombie préféré.

Depuis l'incident d'hier soir avec Victoria – je _la_ vis clairement s'étrangler de surprise – nous pensons qu'il serait préférable que Bella reste dans l'enceinte du clan pendant quelques temps, pour que vous lui fassiez la chasse. Vous la connaissez mieux que nous et pouvez couvrir plus de distance avec moins d'efforts pour la coincer. Acceptez-vous ? - voilà que je me prenais pour un dictaphone, maintenant.

Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, à priori. Nous la traquerons aisément et nous serons tous plus en sécurité.

Très bien.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte lorsque je sentis l'habituelle odeur de fraise. Le petit être frêle que j'aimais tant venait de saisir mon bras et me regardait avec des yeux remplis de trop de choses. De marbre, je me dégageai sans douceur, entraînant le grognement de son chien de garde, et je claquais la porte derrière moi. Dévalant les escaliers, je ne mis pas longtemps pour sortir de la maison et regagner mon bolide. Il vrombit alors que je m'élançai à travers la ville afin de regagner le plus vite possible…je ne sus trop quoi. Je n'avais nul endroit où aller pour être en paix. Ma soumission totale à Sam m'empêchait de m'enfuir loin, et vivre à la Push ne me réconfortait guère. Même le sommeil se refusait à être réparateur.

La moto alla s'écraser contre un arbre sur le bas-côté lorsque je heurtai le sol. Je fis quelques roulés-boulés, incapable de me rattraper malgré mon agilité surhumaine. Malheureusement, la route était peu fréquentée à cette heure, et personne ne me passa sur le corps alors que je restai, là, les bras en croix, le visage écrasé sur le bitume qui sentait le pneu et l'humidité, les yeux fermés. La douleur physique n'était rien. Dans ma poitrine, elle était insoutenable, mais je n'avais même plus la force de crier Je demeurai là, sans bouger. Longtemps.

On ne me laissa pas le loisir d'attendre qu'on camion passe et comprime mon corps contre l'asphalte avec ses quelques tonnes. Quelque chose d'humide vint effleurer ma joue. Une fois, puis deux. A la réflexion, c'était passablement gluant et chaud. Je ne remuai pas. Soudain, je me sentis soulevé par le T-shirt que je portais. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de craquer que je me retrouvais balloté au rythme d'un trot léger. Un trot de loup. Mais je m'en moquais. Après tout, une fois à La Push, je serais questionné, je recevrai de nouvelles directives idiotes et insensées qui me feraient descendre un peu plus au fond de l'abîme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'allais y plonger directement moi-même.

Dans la forêt, un autre loup hurla.


	8. Rugissement

**Merci** à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lue et m'ont laissé des reviews. En fait, j'étais persuadée d'avoir publié (et depuis longtemps) le chapitre précédent, et, en plein période d'examen, je ne commençais pas le suivant !

Pour ce chapitre, pivot pivot !

Le rythme des upload devrait être plus important désormais ( si je rejoins la réalité ), car on approche de la fin…Je ne vous en dis pas plus !

**Chapitre 8 : Rugissement**

« Je t'aime. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un immense et tendre sourire. Je sens le poids que je portais sur mes épaules descendre, puis disparaître. Je suis si près, tellement près du but…

Le ciel s'assombrit. J'ai beau avancer, je ne parviens pas à rattraper mon retard. Je sais ce qu'il va se produire, pourtant je suis paralysé, incapable d'agir. Malgré la panique, j'en arrive même à me demander quelle sera la version, cette fois. Je vois la créature sortir de l'ombre, saisir délicatement mon idéal par gorge, et y planter ses crocs luisants de venin. La colère, la haine m'envahie, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Je sens la sueur perler, puis couler le long de mon corps.

Mes poings se serrent, mon corps se tend. Un pas, puis l'autre. Mon allure devient une course. Je sens la vie quitter ma bien-aimée, mais cette fois j'ai le pouvoir de modifier la fin. Je bondis sur le vampire qui lâche sa proie et s'écrase à terre. Il ne se défend pas. Il pleure, et ses larmes se mélangent au sang. Je me précipite sur le corps agité par des spasmes de douleur.

Mais à présent je suis loup. Je suis affamé, et l'odeur du sang m'excite. Plus aucune émotion humaine ne me traverse. J'ai devant moi une victime facile.

Je dévore Bella Swan.

Je n'étais pas chez moi, c'était certain. Tout comme le fait que j'étais observé. Me redressant d'un bond, sans un bruit, je tournai la tête de gauche et de droite, espérant non seulement savoir où je me trouvais, mais aussi devant qui. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me rendre compte de sa présence. Comme une véritable statue de pierre, il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de respirer. Ce que je fis, emplissant mes poumons d'une odeur froide et âcre. L'odeur des sang-froid. Je ne paniquai pas. Il savait que de me blesser romprait le traité…s'il y parvenait.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais, mais si tu insistes… »

En un instant, je fus propulsé à travers une gigantesque baie vitrée. Le choc et la présence de mes ennemis héréditaires – mon cœur bat plus fort – me rendirent immédiatement ma forme bestiale. Retombant souplement sur mes pattes, je ne pris pas le temps d'analyser la situation. Déjà, il s'avançait. Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter la gorge, geste dont je rêvais depuis toujours, avec une satisfaction purement animale, lorsque les ordres de mon alpha résonnèrent à mes tempes.

_Il faut empêcher que le traité soit rompu ! Reviens de notre côté de la frontière !_

De son côté, le buveur de sang semblait lui-même en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Il devait certainement lire les pensées des membres de son troupeau, alertés. Ni une ni deux – je n'ai pas le choix – je fis volte-face et entrepris de regagner mon alpha. Je me maudis intérieurement de ma couardise, mais mes pattes galopaient d'elles-mêmes. Derrière-moi, j'entendis qu'il me suivait.

« Pendant que tu faisais joujou sur ton bolide, Bella s'est retrouvée sans défense chez elle ! »

Et toi, t'étais où ? Tu tuais encore ? Il grogna. Ainsi que les membres de ma meute qui suivaient la conversation en temps réel.

« Tu te doutes bien que Victoria en a profité pour lui rendre une petite visite ! »

Nouveau concert de grondement des deux côtés. Ma tête ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une grosse caisse. Je stoppai net ma course et lui fis face. Il s'arrêta également de son côté, à distance respectable. Je voyais qu'il tentait de se canaliser, et que l'appétit, depuis le fin fond de ses iris noirs, ne le rendrait pas amène.

« J'en ai assez de te plaindre, sale cabot. Tu pleurniches, tu pioules comme un chiot ! Chaque fois que je te vois, c'est pour plus t'entendre penser à ton triste sort ! Grâce à ton égocentrisme de gamin, Bella est à l'hôpital maintenant ! »

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne passa mes lèvres – mon cœur manque un battement et tressaille dans ma poitrine - . Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, je commençais à faire défiler devant mes yeux des images d'_elle. _Je le sentis frémir.

« Je te laisserais bien avec toutes ces images en tête, si je n'avais pas à en profiter moi-aussi. C'est Charlie. Victoria l'a lancé à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Il y était entré parce qu'elle hurlait de peur. »

Mon cerveau refaisait la scène comme s'il y était. Le monstre rouquin entrant par une fenêtre entr'ouverte alors qu'_elle _se repose sagement sur son lit. Puis le cri, lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit. Le silence précédant la mort. _Son_ soupir, résigné. Le murmure de satisfaction qui se répand le long du corps de Victoria, Puis _son _hurlement lorsque Victoria la saisit. Charlie qui ouvre la porte, affolé, et qui n'a le temps se rendre compte de rien alors qu'il frappe le sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Son gémissement de douleur, puis sa plainte, alors qu'il tente d'appeler au secours…

« CA SUFFIT ! »

Mes yeux hagards se levèrent vers Edward Cullen. Il avait une expression de douleur inextinguible au visage. Il ne pleurait pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et je fus convaincu, en cet instant, de sa bonne-foi. Mais pas lui de la mienne, car il vint me saisir à l'encolure et me souleva d'une main, avec une rage profonde dans les yeux.

« Ca suffit. Je ne te laisserai plus une seule occasion de te plaindre. Tu n'es pas encore convaincu de ta culpabilité ? Eh bien, écoute, et retiens bien cela : j'ai lu tes intentions. Je n'ai pas pris Bella avec moi parce que je ne voulais pas lui causer de soucis, elle qui s'en fait déjà tant pour toi. J'étais sur le point te sauver la vie. Mais Alice est venue me rejoindre car elle a vu que Bella était sur le point de se faire agresser. Une chance pour toi, un de tes comparses était présent et s'est occupé de ton sort. Je t'aurais tué sans remords à cet instant. J'ai juste eu le temps de revenir, et toute ma famille avec moi, avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Bella. Si tu avais pensé aux autres avant toi-même, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, rien ! »

Il me lâcha enfin, et je m'effondrai sur le sol. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, un rugissement terrible fendit l'air. Et quelques arbres tombèrent.


	9. Bise

Oups…Une erreur s'était glissée dans un des chapitres…Mais visiblement, cela n'a offusqué personne ( et c'est tant mieux ). Il y a également moult fautes d'ortografe ( ) ) qu'il faut que je corrige.

Au fait, avais-je dit que le rythme des upload serait plus important ? Je suis navrée de l'énoooooorrrrme retard. Des affaires personnelles dont je me serai bien passée. Vraiment, je suis désolée, et je remercie les vieux lecteurs qui accepteront de lire la suite malgré tout.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent ma fanfiction à leurs favorites, ou qui y mettent une alerte, vous me motivez sérieusement à continuer, et je dois admettre que c'est rare ! Jamais je n'ai fini une histoire de plusieurs chapitres, mais je serai heureuse de passer ce cap grâce à vous !

Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, toutes pleines de louanges ! Vous avez évidemment le droit de me laisser des commentaires sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous n'avez pas aimé ! Je suis toujours en quête d'amélioration.

Maintenant, place à la suite…

Jacob, désormais, c'est moi.

**Chapitre 9 : Bise**

Je restai un temps sur le sol, hagard. Mon cerveau peinait à analyser la situation. Peut-être le Sang-froid avait-il raison, peut-être étais-je si égoïste que je ne parvenais même pas à imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu souffrir de ma conduite. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne me sauver, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit branché sur mes pensées en temps réel alors que je le lui avais interdit ! La colère grondait à nouveau sous ma poitrine, et je dévoilais mes dents en direction de la maison des suceurs de sang. Le traité avait été rompu. Mais étais-ce ma faute, ou bien la leur ?

_Tu feras ton introspection plus tard ! Je t'ordonne de rentrer immédiatement._

Je me rendis compte alors que quelque chose dans mon esprit était brisé. Malgré le ton impétueux de Sam, je ne me sentis pas obligé de courir me réfugier au sein de la meute, la queue entre les jambes. Une meute qui me donnait le sale boulot sous prétexte que j'étais mieux placé que les autres. Une meute qui me faisait plier par la force du nombre au lieu de me soutenir. Un système qui excluait ceux qui refusaient d'en faire partie, comme Leah. Comme moi. Et maintenant, cela devait cesser. Le dernier aperçu de Sam que j'eus fut un sentiment de bouleversement complet. Je lui avais cédé la place d'Alpha si aisément. Mais en réalité, j'étais né Alpha et je n'avais plus aucune envie d'être écrasé sous les ordres d'un autre. Me redressant sur mon séant, je me décidai à faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je me dirigeais vers la maison à l'odeur de charogne.

Le silence était complet, et l'odeur âcre de la mort avait imprégné la moindre molécule d'air ambiant. Impossible, malgré mes efforts, de regagner ma forme humaine. Mon poil était hérissé et chacun de mes mouvements était lent et calibré. Mon instinct de loup parlait. Le silence dans mon esprit, au départ très agréable, était devenu inquiétant. Plus personne pour me guider, me renseigner, m'aider à prendre les décisions. Et chaque fois qu'une de mes pattes se posait sur le sol glacial, j'avais peur que ce fût la dernière chose que je pusse faire.

Elle était là, devant moi. Malgré ma position franchement défavorable, je me sentis pas plus en danger qu'auparavant. Rien dans son attitude ne me poussait à devenir agressif, au contraire. Elle était la première à avoir appris qu'il y avait autre chose dans les bois de Forks que des ours. Elle avait été la première à rentrer, la première à m'insulter. Et ses dons ne marchaient pas sur ceux de notre race, ce qui ne semblait pas la déstabiliser. Incapable de parler, je ne pus que me résoudre à l'écouter :

« Jacob, je présume ? J'avais prévenu Edward que ce serait une mauvaise idée de t'amener ici. Tu n'as causé de des soucis, jusque là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as sauvé la vie de Bella, il faut te laisser ça.

« Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? Je ne peux peut-être pas voir votre avenir, à toi et ceux de ta meute, mais je lis dans le nôtre, et je n'y vois que du sang. Vous souhaitiez empêcher Bella de devenir l'une des nôtres pour empêcher que le traité ne soit rompu, mais c'est chose faîte désormais. Nous sommes tous menacés, et en plus nous nous tirons dans les pattes, sans jeux de mots. Alors tu vas réparer ce que tu as brisé, Jacob Black, tu vas me rendre ma famille, que j'ai eu tant de mal à trouver, tu vas rendre la paix à ta tribu, et tu vas sauver Bella. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ? »

Les paroles d'Alice me rendirent fou, mais étrangement je ne parvins pas à éprouver de colère. C'est alors que je vis surgir son partenaire, Jasper, qui me fixait intensément. Je compris alors qu'il manipulait mes sentiments et, ni une, ni deux, je fis volte face et galopai jusqu'à la terre Quileute.

Je bondis gracieusement de l'autre côté du torrent qui séparait nos deux monde. Il me sembla alors que ma mise à l'écart est totale. J'étais comme les poissons qui nageaient sous mes yeux, je n'appartenais réellement ni au monde des loups, ni au monde des hommes, ni même au monde des morts. Certains membres de la meute étaient là, notamment Leah. Je m'approchai d'elle, remuant la queue et l'allure joviale, comme un loupiot qui aurait voulu jouer, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle me donna un violent coup d'épaule pour me repousser et me montra les dents, oreilles baissées et tête basse. Je repris équilibre et cherchai à capter ses pensées, mais tout ce qui me vint fut le grondement qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Les autres ne réagissaient pas, et Sam était absent. Ils se concertèrent un instant et me firent des signes de museau en grondant : ils m'ordonnaient de partir. J'essayai de leur expliquer que je n'avais aucun endroit où aller, qu'ils pourraient me laisser dormir dans la forêt, mais la communication était impossible entre nous sous forme animale. Cependant, je n'osai pas redevenir Jacob. S'ils étaient vraiment en colère, et si nombreux, parviendraient-ils tous à se contrôler, ou me dévoreraient-ils ? Sans l'alpha pour les commander, je ne pouvais prendre le risque. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers pour moi. Lentement, sans me retourner vers eux, je mis une patte, puis deux, dans l'eau glaciale. Et je m'éloignais d'eux, vers Forks, dans une marche qui me parut interminable. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvenais plus à les rejoindre. Au fond de moi, je ne le souhaitais même pas vraiment.

Mes pas m'entraînèrent vers le centre ville, et je dus reprendre forme humaine. J'étais trempé, et le short, attaché à ma patte arrière, aurait pu faire office de serpillère. Je l'enfilai tout de même, car je savais parfaitement où je voulais me rendre.

A l'accueil, la secrétaire m'indiqua le numéro de chambre et l'étage où je devais me rendre. Rien que le nom me donna des sueurs froides : soins intensifs. Charlie était costaud, mais pas équipé pour faire une chute d'un étage, propulsé par un être surhumain. Je toquai, conscient qu'_elle _se trouvait très certainement de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit, et deux yeux noisette emplis de larmes me saluèrent.

« Oh ! Jake ! »

Et pour la nième fois, _elle _se jeta, éperdue, dans mes bras, faisant voleter boucles et odeur de fraise dans l'atmosphère. Elle s'effondra complètement sur moi, et je dus la soutenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Je la soulevai alors, conscient que tous le personnel de l'étage nous observait, et fermait la porte derrière moi, sans bruit. M'asseyant par terre, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le lit, je lui caressai longtemps les cheveux, tentant de la réconforter. Je fus surpris de voir qu'aucune senteur vampirique n'avait violé cette pièce. Même Carlisle semblait n'être pas encore venu rendre visite à Charlie. Mine de rien, cela me rassura : il était inutile de détruire une aile de l'hôpital en plus du reste.

_Ses_ sanglots se firent plus espacés, puis furent remplacés par des hoquets. Enfin, _elle _leva vers moi un visage plus pâle que jamais et des yeux rouges et bouffis. Même ainsi, _elle_ était irrésistible – mon cœur se serre -. Je bégayai, ne trouvant pas les mots pour excuser ma conduite et crier ma haine contre Victoria. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, sans échanger un mot, sinon des regards. Je décidai enfin de me lever afin d'aller constater l'ampleur des dégâts que j'avais causés.

Charlie était perfusé de partout, et l'électrocardiogramme lançait son bruit monocorde, presque inquiétant, à mes tympans. Je craignais qu'il ne s'éteignît à chaque instant. Une minerve entourait ses cervicales, et un de ses bras était plâtré jusqu'à l'épaule. Je constatai qu'il était sous assistance respiratoire. La culpabilité me secoua violement. Voilà la manifestation concrète de mon égoïsme. Je compris soudain plus facilement pourquoi _il_ s'était emporté ainsi. Il n'y avait rien que je pus faire pour réparer, sinon une chose.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule, comme ça. Edward est trop en colère pour venir à l'hôpital. Sinon, elle va récidiver. Et elle ne te loupera pas cette fois. Ni Charlie.

- Mais enfin, Jake…je ne peux pas…laisser Charlie ici et m'en aller !

- J'ai dit qu'on partait ? Je vais rester ici avec toi. Je m'arrangerai avec ton sang-froid, mais je suis certain qu'il comprendra.

- Oh, Jacob, merci !

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment _elle_ pouvait ne pas m'en vouloir. Aucune trace de reproches ne se put se lire sur _son_ visage lorsqu'_elle_ me parla. _Elle_ avait au contraire l'air soulagé que je proposais de rester. Je ne pris même pas la peine de sortir pour aller chercher une chaise et m'assis directement par terre, à ses côtés. Le silence s'installa comme un vieil ami, seulement dérangé par les bips réguliers qui nous signalait que_ son_ père était toujours en vie.

Mes idées étaient claires, désormais. Les événements s'étaient enchainés si vite qu'ils m'avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe. Mais je comprenais tout, depuis le commencement. Et je savais exactement ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Quelqu'un frappa, et j'allais ouvrir : une infirmière venait changer la perfusion. Constatant la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, elle s'avança à pas feutrés vers la fenêtre à côté de laquelle _elle _s'était assoupie. Lorsqu'elle l'entrouvrit, une légère bise me parvins.


	10. Interlude

**Un petit mot à mes lecteurs**

Je sais…et je le regrette : cette fic traine la patte…

Cela va faire un an et demi que je l'ai débuté. Et, même si elle a avancé dans le sens qui me convenait, j'en viens à ne plus savoir que faire des personnages. Je ne poste plus de chapitres car j'essaie d'entrevoir la fin, ce qui ne m'est jamais arrivé !

Je voulais vraiment m'excuser auprès de vous, et je vous promet que d'ici deux semaines un , voire deux chapitre seront postés, et que cette fic se terminera prochainement !

Merci à vous.


End file.
